Extended Prom Remix
by AvaDeLong
Summary: die übersetzung vom extended prom remix. ein outtake von stephenie meyers twilight


**und nochmal, ich sags immer wieder gern xD dashier ist nur eine übersetzung achja und ich sags euch leute... die übersetzung von dem doofen kleid und den doofen schuhen war sowas von schwer... ich hoffe es wirkt nich ganz so doof... **

* * *

**Der erweiterte Jahresabschluss Ball – Remix**

„Wann sagst du mir eigentlich was los ist, Alice?"

„Du wirst schon sehen, sei geduldig", ordnete sie an und grinste dabei komisch.

Wir saßen in meinem Truck, aber sie fuhr. Noch drei Wochen, dann war ich meinen Gips los, dann würde ich meinen Fuß zwischen diese Chauffiererei stellen. Ich fuhr gerne selbst.

Es war Ende May und irgendwie schaffte es das Land um Forks Wege zu find noch grüner zu werden als sonst. Natürlich war es schön und ich begann mich mit dem Wald abzustimmen, was wohl größtenteils daran lag, dass ich dort so viel mehr zeit als gewöhnlich verbrachte. Wir waren noch keine Freunde, die Natur und ich, aber wir kamen uns näher. Der Himmel war grau, aber auch das war mir nur Recht. Es war ein Perlmuttfarbenes Grau, nicht so düster, es regnete nicht und es war fest genug für mich. Die Wolken waren dick und sicher, die Sorte Wolken die mir am liebsten war, weil sie Sicherheit garantierten. Aber trotz dieser angenehmen umstände, fühlte ich mich nervös. Besonders wegen Alice merkwürdigen Verhaltens. Sie hatte darauf bestanden aus diesem Samstagmorgen einen Mädchen-Tag zu machen, mit mir nach Port Angeles zu fahren und dort eine Maniküre und Pediküre zu bekommen. Sie verweigerte mir den zart pinken Nagelack, den ich wollte und sagte der Kosmetikerin stattdessen, dass sie mir die Nägel mit einem Dunkel Rot schimmernden Nagellack lackieren sollte – sie ging sogar so weit anzuordnen mir die Nägel an meinem Gipsfuß zu lackieren.

Dann ging sie mit mir Schuhe kaufen, obwohl ich immer nur einen Schuh pro paar anprobieren konnte. Trotz meines energischen Protestes kaufte sie mir zwei der Unpraktischsten und Überteuersten Stilletto Heels – gefährlich aussehende Teile, die nur von dünnen Satin Bändern gehalten wurden, die sich auf meinem Fuß kreuzten und in weitem Bögen hinter meinen Knöcheln geknotet wurden. Sie waren von einem tiefen Hyazinth blau und ich versuchte Alice erfolglos klar zu machen, dass ich nichts hatte, was zu diesen Schuhen passte. Obwohl mein Schrank erstaunlich voll war mit den Sachen die sie mir in L.A. gekauft hatte – die meisten von ihnen waren zu leicht um sie zu dieser Jahreszeit in Forks anzuziehen – war ich mir sicher, dass ich nichts in dieser Farbe besaß. Und selbst wenn sich irgendwo in meinem Schrank etwas mit genau dieser Farbe verstecken sollte, passten meine Klamotten einfach nicht zu Stiletto Heels. Ich passte einfach nicht zu Stiletto Heels – ich konnte kaum mit Socken sicher laufen. Aber meine unangreifbare Logik kümmerte sie nicht. Sie brachte ja nicht mal gegen Argumente.

„Tja das sind zwar keine Biviano´s, aber sie werden reichen müssen, " murmelte sie unverständlich und sprach dann kein Wort mehr während sie ihre Kredit Karte vor den in erfurcht erstarten Angestellten zog.

Sie besorgte mir Mittagessen an einem Fastfood Drive-In und sagte mir ich müsse im Auto essen, verriet mir aber nicht den Grund für die eile. Ich musste sie auf dem Weg nach hause immer wieder daran erinnern, dass mein Truck nicht dazu in der Lage war sich wie ein Sport-Auto zu verhalten, trotz den Veränderungen die Rosalie vorgenommen hatte.

Normalerweise fuhr ich am liebsten mit Alice. Es störte sie nicht nur zwanzig oder dreißig Meilen über der erlaubten Geschwindigkeit zu fahren, so wie es manch andere Leute störte.

Aber Alice offensichtlich geheimer Tagesplan war natürlich nur die eine hälfte des Problems. Ich war Mitleid erregend unruhig, weil ich Edwards Gesicht jetzt fast sechs Stunden nicht gesehen hatte, was ein Rekord für die letzten zwei Monate sein musste. Charlie war da zwar ein Hindernis gewesen, aber nicht unumgänglich. Er war an Edwards ständige Anwesenheit gewöhnt wenn er nach hause kam, da er nichts fand worüber er sich beschweren konnte wenn wir beide über unsere Hausaufgaben gebeugt am Küchentisch saßen – er schien Edwards Anwesenheit sogar zu genießen, wenn sie bei Spielen auf ESPN zusammen los schrieen. Aber er hatte nichts von seiner ursprünglichen Strenge verloren so, dass er Edward eisern weiter jeden Wochen Abend genau um zehn Uhr zur Tür brachte. Natürlich hatte Charlie keine Ahnung von Edwards Fähigkeit in 10 Minuten sein Auto nach Hause gebracht zu haben und wieder durch mein Fenster zurück zu sein.

Mit Alice war er erstaunlich eher einverstanden. Offensichtlich, weil ich so besser mit meinem klobigen Gips klar kam, ich brauchte die Hilfe einer Frau. Alice war ein Engel, eine Schwester; jede Abend und jeden Morgen erschien sie um mir durch die tägliche Routine zu helfen. Charlie war extrem Dankbar von dem Albtraum einer fast Erwachsenen Tochter die Hilfe beim Duschen braucht befreit zu sein – solche Sachen lagen weit hinter dem womit er sich wohl fühlte und ich empfand das genau so. Aber es war mehr als Dankbarkeit weswegen Charlie anfing sie „Engel" zu nennen und er beobachtete sie mit irritiertem Blick wenn sie lächeln durch das kleine Haus tanzte und es erhellte. Kein Mensch konnte sich dagegen wehren von ihrer erstaunlichen Schönheit und ihrem Anmut beeinflusst zu werden und jeden Abend wenn sie durch die Tür tanzte und herzlich sagte „Wir sehen uns morgen Charlie", verließ sie ihn fassungslos.

„Alice fahren wir jetzt nach Hause?" fragte ich jetzt und wir wussten beide, dass ich das weiße Haus am Fluss meinte.

„Jaha." Sagte sie grinsend, sie kannte mich gut. „Aber Edward ist nicht da."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist er?"

„Er musste ein paar Besorgungen machen."

„Besorgungen?" Wiederholte ich ausdruckslos. „Alice, " mein Ton wurde bettelnd, „bitte sag mir was los ist."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und grinste weiter. „Dafür hab ich viel zu viel Spass", erklärte sie.

Als wir zum Haus kamen, brachte Alice mich sofort nach oben, in ihr Schlafzimmer großes Badezimmer. Ich war überrascht dort auf Rosalie zu treffen, die mit einem Himmlischen Lächeln wartete und hinter einem niedrigen pinken Stuhl stand. Ein irres Aufgebot an Werkzeugen und Kosmetikprodukten bedeckte den langen Tisch.

„Hinsetzten", kommandierte Alice. Ich betrachtete sie vorsichtig eine Minute und dann, als ich entschieden hatte, dass sie Gewalt anwenden würde wenn nötig, hinkte ich zu dem Stuhl und setze mich mit soviel Würde wie ich Aufbringen konnte. Rosalie fing sofort an meine Haare zu kämmen.

„Ich nehme an, dass du mir auch nicht erzählst was das alles soll?" fragte ich sie.

„Du kannst mich foltern", murmelte sein, mit meinen Haaren beschäftigt, „aber ich werde niemals reden."

Rosalie hielt meinen Kopf ins Waschbecken während Alice meine Haare mit einem Shampoo wusch, das nach Minze und Grapefruit roch. Alice versuchte wütend mit einem Handtuch das nasse Gewirr zu trocknen, sprühte dann fast einen ganze Flasche von irgendeinem Zeug in meine Haare – das nach übrigens nach Gurke roch – und versuchte mich weiter abzutrocknen.

Dann kämmte sie schnell das Durcheinander; was auch immer diese Gurken zeug war, es brachte den Haufen dazu sich zu benehmen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mal leihen. Dann nahm jede von ihnen einen Föhn und begann mit der Arbeit.

Als die Minuten vergingen und sie immer wieder neue Tropfnasse Stellen entdecken, bekamen ihre Gesichter einen leicht besorgten Ausdruck. Ich lächelte Schadenfroh. Endlich mal etwas, was auch Vampire nicht beschleunigen konnten.

„Sie hat furchtbar viele Haare", kommentierte Rosalie mit besorgter Stimme.

„Jasper!" rief Alice deutlich, aber trotzdem nicht laut, „ Such mir noch einen Föhn!"

Jasper kam zu ihrer Rettung, von irgendwo her mit zwei weiteren Föhnen, die er, äußerst belustigt, auf meinen Kopf richtete, während die anderen beiden wieder Anfingen mit ihren eigenen zu Arbeiten.

„Jasper…" begann ich Hoffungsvoll.

„Tut mir Leid Bella. Ich darf nichts sagen."

Er verschwand dankbar, nach dem alles trocken war – und puffig. Meine Haare Standen drei Inch **_(sry weis nich wie man das umrechnet)_** von meinen Kopf ab.

„Was habt ihr mir angetan?" fragte ich ängstlich. Aber sie ignorierten mich und holten eine Kiste mit Lockenwicklern.

Ich versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen, dass meine Haare nicht lockig würden, aber sie ignorierten mich und verteilten etwas, mit einer ungesunden gelben Farbe, auf jede Strähne bevor sie sie auf die Lockenwickler drehten.

„Habt ihr Schuhe gefunden?" fragte Rosalie angespannt während sie Arbeiteten, als wäre die Antwort Lebenswichtig.

„Ja – sie sind perfekt, " schnurrte Alice zufrieden.

Ich beobachtete Rosalie im Spiegel, die nickte, als wenn ihr eine Große last vom Herzen gefallen wäre.

„Deine Haare sehen toll aus", viel mir auf. Nicht das sie nicht eigentlich immer perfekt waren – aber sie hatte sie heute Nachmittag hochgesteckt und sie bildeten eine Kröne aus weichen goldenen Locken auf ihrem makellosen Kopf.

„Was hältst du von Make-up?" fragte Alice.

„Das wäre eine Strafe", eröffnete ich. Sie ignorierten mich.

„Sie braucht nicht viel – ihre Haut sieht ohne besser aus", grübelte Rosalie.

„Aber Lippenstift", entschied Alice.

„Und Mascara und Eyeliner", fügte Rosalie hinzu, „aber nur ein bisschen."

I seufzte laut. Alice kicherte. „Hab Geduld Bella. Wir beide haben Spass."

„Hauptsache ihr beide, " murmelte ich.

Sie hatten jetzt alle Lockenwickler eng und unbequem an meinen Kopf gedreht.

„Ziehen wir sie an." Alice Stimme war erwartungsvoll angespannt. Sie wartete nicht bis ich aus eigener Kraft aus dem Badezimmer gehumpelt war. Stattdessen hob sie mich hoch und trug mich zu Rosalies und Emmetts riesigem Zimmer. Auf dem Bett, lag ein Kleid. Hyazinth Blau natürlich.

„Was meinst du?" zwitscherte sie.

Das war eine gute Frage. Es war extrem Schick, offenbar dazu bestimmt sehr tief getragen zu werden – Schulterfrei, mit langen Ärmeln, die um die Handgelenke gekräuselt waren. Nur der obere Teil war umhüllt von einem, blass geblümten, Hyazinth Farbenem stück Stoff, welches sich an der linken Seite des Kleides herunter kräuselte.

Der geblümte Stoff verlief am Rücken lang, war vorne jedoch offen unter den dünnen Schichten der Hyazinth farbenen Rüschen, welche bis zum unteren Saum heller wurden.

„Alice", jammerte ich. „Das kann ich nicht anziehen!"

„Warum?" verlange sie mit harter Stimme zu wissen.

„Das Oberteil ist komplett durchsichtig!"

„Das hier kommt ja auch da drunter", Rosalie hielt ein beunruhigen aussehendes, blass blaues Kleidungsstück hoch.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich ängstlich.

„Das ist ein Corset, Dummerchen", sagte Alice ungeduldig. „So probierst du es jetzt an oder muss ich Jasper rufen damit er dich festhält während ich es dir anziehe?" drohte sie.

„Ich dachte ihr wärt meine Freunde", klagte ich.

„Bleib Freundlich Bella", seufzte sie, „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran wie es war Menschlich zu sein und ich versuche hier stellvertretend etwas Spass zu haben. Außerdem ist es zu deinem eigenen Wohl."

Ich beschwerte mich und wurde sehr rot, aber es dauerte nicht lange bis sie mich in das Kleid gesteckt hatte. Wobei ich hinzufügen sollte, dass das Corset eine Hersausforderung war.

„Wow", staunte ich, während ich an mir herunter sah. „Ich hab ein Dekolletee."

„Wer hätte das gedacht", kicherte Alice erfreut von ihrer Arbeit. Auch wenn ich noch nicht wieder ganz versöhnt war.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass dieses Kleid wenn wenig zu… ich weis nicht, „Fashion Forward"… für Forks ist?" fragte ich sehr zögernd.

„Ich glaube das Wort das du suchst ist haute Couture, " Rosalie lachte.

„Außerdem ist das nicht für Forks, sondern für Edward", beharrte Alice. „Deswegen ist es genau richtig."

Dann brachten sie mich zurück ins Badezimmer und entrollten die die Locken mit fliegenden Fingern. Zu meiner großen Überraschung flossen Wasserfälle aus Locken an meinen Kopf herunter. Rosalie steckte die Meisten Haare hoch und drehte sie Vorsichtig in eine Mähne aus Locken die dick und schwer an meinem Rücken herunter fielen.

Während dessen sie an meinen Haaren arbeitete, mahlte Alice mir schnell eine dünne, schwarze Linie um die Augen, trug den Mascara auf und machte vorsichtig dunkelroten Lippenstift auf meine Lippen. Dann rannte sie aus dem Raum und kam sofort mit den Schuhen zurück.

„Perfekt", seufzte Rosalie als Alice sie hoch hielt, damit sie die Schuhe bewundern konnte.

Alice schnürte mir die tödlichen Schuhe zu und sah dann mit nachdenklichem Blick auf meinen Gips.

„Ich denke wir haben getan was wir können", sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Meinst du nicht Carlisle würde uns erlauben…?" sie blinzelte hinauf zu Rosalie.

„Ich bezweifle es", antwortete Rosalie trocken. Alice seufzte.

Dann hoben sie beide die Köpfe.

„Er ist zurück." Ich wusste welchen „er" sie meinten und hatte plötzlich sehr kräftige Schmetterlinge in meinem Magen.

„Er muss warten. Eine wichtige Sache fehlt noch, " sagte Alice fest. Sie hob mich wieder hoch – eine Notwendigkeit, ich bin sicher ich könnte in diesen Schuhen nicht laufen – und trug mich zu ihrem Zimmer, wo sie mich behutsam vor ihrem riesigen, gold gerahmten Spiegel abstellte.

„Da", sagte sie. „Siehst du?"

Ich starte die Fremde im Spiegel an. Sie sah sehr groß aus in den hohen Schuhen, mit der langen, schlanken Linie die das enge Kleid bildete. Das Dekolletee –wo mein Blick wieder auf den ungewöhnlich auffallenden Busen fiel - lies ihren Hals und die Säule aus Schimmernden Locken an ihrem Rücken ungewöhnlich lang wirken. Das Hyazinth des Kleides brachte perfekt einen Cream ton aus ihrer Elfenbeinfarbenen Haut hervor, die Rosen, die Röte auf ihren Wangen. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus muss ich sagen.

„Okay, Alice" ich lächelte. „Ich sehe es."

„Vergiss das nicht", ordnete sie an.

Sie hob mich wieder hoch und trug mich zum Anfang der Treppe.

„Dreh dich um und schließ deine Augen!" befahl sie in Richtung nach unten. „Und bleib aus meinem Kopf raus – ruinier das nicht."

Sie zögerte, lief die Treppe langsamer als gewöhnlich hinunter bis sie sehen konnte das er gehorcht hatte. Dann flog sie den Rest des Weges. Edward stand an der Tür, mit dem Rücken zu uns, sehr groß und dunkel – Ich hatte ihn vorher noch nie schwarz tragen sehn. Alice stellte mich gerade hin, glättete die Falten auf meinem Kleid, platzierte ein paar Locken und lies mich dann dort stehen um vom Klavier Hocker aus zu zuschauen. Rosalie folgte ihr um auch zu zuschauen.

„Kann ich gucken?" seine Stimme klang angespannt und voller Erwartung – sie lies mein Herz mal wieder unregelmäßig schlagen.

„Ja… Jetzt, " sagte Alice.

Er drehte sich sofort um, und gefror auf der Stelle, seine Topaz farbenen Augen geweitet. Ich konnte die Hitze fühlen, die mir den Nacken hoch kroch und meine Wangen färbte. Er war so wunderschön; Ich fühlte einen Anflug der alten Angst, dass er nur ein Traum war, zu schön um wahr zu sein. Er trug einen Smoking und er gehörte in einen Film und nicht neben mich. Ich starrte ihn an eingeschüchtert und zweifelnd.

Er ging langsam auf mich zu, und zögerte einen Schritt vor mir.

„Alice, Rosalie… danke", hauchte er ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen. Ich hörte Alice vergnügt kichern.

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher, berührte mit seiner kalten Hand meine Wange und beugte sich zu mir herunter um seine Lippen an meinen Hals zu legen.

„Du bist es", murmelte er gegen meine Haut. Er trat wieder zurück und in seiner anderen Hand hatte er weiße Blumen.

„Freesien", sagte er und steckte sie in meine Locken. „Komplett unwichtig, solange es um den Geruch geht natürlich." Er trat weiter zurück und sah mich wieder an. Er lächelte ein Herz zerreißendes Lächeln. „Du bist unglaublich schön."

„Nein das bist du", ich versuchte meine Stimme so fröhlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Grade jetzt wo ich mich selbst davon überzeugt habe, dass du wirklich da bist, kommst du an und siehst so aus und ich habe Angst schon wieder zu Träumen." Er zog mich schnell in seine arme. Er hielt mich nahe an seinem Gesicht und seine Augen glühten als er mich noch näher heran zog.

„Passt auf den Lippenstift auf!" kommandierte Alice.

Er lachte rebellisch, aber senkte stattdessen seinen Mund zu der Senke unterhalb meines Schlüsselbeins.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte er.

„Wird mir irgendwer irgendwann sagen, was der Anlass ist?"

Er lachte wieder und schaute über meine Schulter hinüber zu seiner Schwester. „Sie hat keine Ahnung?"

„Nein", kicherte Alice. Edward lachte wieder vergnügt und ich schaute Finster drein.

„Was krieg ich hier nicht mit?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren", versicherte er mir.

„Lass sie runter Edward, dann kann ich ein Foto von euch machen, " Esme kam die Treppe herunter, sie hielt eine silberne Kamera in der Hand.

„Fotos?" murmelte ich, während er mich vorsichtig auf meinen wabbeligen gesunden Fuß setzte. So langsam bekam ich ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser ganzen Geschichte. „Wirst du auf dem Foto auftauchen?" fragte ich sarkastisch.

Er grinste mich an.

Esme machte ein paar Fotos von uns, bis Edward lachend sagte wir würden noch zu spät kommen.

„Wir sehn uns dann da", rief Alice hinter uns her als er mich in Richtung Tür trug.

„Alice wir da sein? Wo auch immer da ist?" ich fühlte mich ein bisschen besser.

„Und Jasper und Emmett und Rosalie."

Ich legte meine Stirn konzentriert in Falten als ich versuchte hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. Er kicherte beim Anblick meines Gesichtes.

„Bella", rief Esme hinter mir her, „dein Vater ist am Telefon."

„Charlie?" fragten Edward und ich gleichzeitig. Esme brachte das Telefon, aber er nahm es als sie versuchte es mir zu reichen indem er mich mühelos mit einem Arm weg hielt.

„Hey!" protestierte ich, aber er sprach schon ins das Telefon.

„Charlie? Ich bins. Was ist los?" er klang besorgt. Mein Gesicht wurde blass. Doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert und dann boshaft.

„Gib ihm das Telefon, Charlie – ich will mit ihm sprechen." Was auch immer los war, Edward hatte etwas zu viel Spass als das Charlie irgendwie in Gefahr war. Also entspannte ich mich wieder.

„Hallo, Tyler, hier ist Edward Cullen", seine Stimme klang oberflächlich sehr freundlich. Aber ich kannte sie gut genug um den leisen hauch der Drohung heraus zu hören. Was machte Tyler bei mir zu Hause? Die schreckliche Wahrheit dämmerte mir.

„Es tut mir Leid wenn es da ein Missverständnis gab, aber Bella ist heute unabkömmlich." Edwards Ton veränderte sich, und die Drohung in seiner Stimme war plötzlich viel deutlicher als er fort fuhr. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, sie wird jeden Abend unabkömmlich sein, zumindest für jeden außer mich. Nichts für ungut. Tut mir Leid für deine Abendplanung." Er klang kein bisschen als wenn es ihm Leid täte. Dann lies er das Telefon zu schnappen, mit einem selbstgefälligem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Du willst mit mir zum Ball!" schimpfte ich wütend. Mein Gesicht und mein Hals wurden Feuerrot vor Wut. Ich fühlte wie sich meine Augen vor Wut mit Tränen füllten.

Er war nicht darauf gefasst das ich so stark reagieren würde, soviel war klar. Er presste seine Lippen gegeneinander und seine Augen wurden dunkler.

„Sei nicht so Bella."

„Bella wir gehen alle hin", ermutigte mich Alice, die plötzlich an meiner Seite stand.

„Warum tut ihr mir das an?" verlangte ich zu wissen.

„Das wird lustig." Alice war immer noch extrem optimistisch.

Aber Edward beugte sich zu mir herunter und flüsterte in mein Ohr, seine Stimme samt weich und ernst. „Du bist nur einmal Menschlich Bella. Amüsier mich."

Dann lies der die ganze Kraft seiner brennenden goldenen Augen auf mich los, die meinen ganzen Widerstand mit ihrer Wärme einfach schmelzen ließen.

„Oke", schmollte ich und schaffte es nicht so beleidigt auszusehen wie ich wollte, „Ich werde nichts mehr sagen. Aber du wirst schon sehen, " warnte ich eisern, "da kommt meine Anziehungskraft für Unfälle über die du dir so Sorgen machst dazu. Wahrscheinlich breche ich mir das andere Bein. Schau dir diesen Schuh an! Das ist eine Todes Falle!" ich hielt mein gesundes Bein als Beweis hoch.

„Hmmm." Er starrte mein Bein länger an als notwendig an und sah dann mit glühenden Augen hinüber zu Alice, „Noch einmal, Danke."

„Ihr werdet noch zu spät bei Charlie sein", erinnerte ihn Esme.

„Oke gehen wir", er schwang mich durch die Tür.

„Weis Charlie bescheit?" fragte ich durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

„Natürlich", grinste er.

Ich war voreingenommen, deswegen fiel es mir nicht sofort auf. Ich achtete nur undeutlich auf das silberne Auto, irgendwie dachte ich es wäre der Volvo. Aber dann beugte er sich soweit herunter um mich ins Auto zu setzen, das ich dachte er würde mich auf den Boden verfrachten.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich, und war überrascht mich in einem mir ungekanntem Coupé wieder zu finden. „Wo ist der Volvo?"

„Der Volvo ist mein alltags Auto", erklärte er mir vorsichtig, besorgt ich könnte einen weitern Wutanfall bekommen. „Das ist das Auto für die besonderen Anlässe."

„Was wird Charlie nur denken?" ich schüttelte missbilligend meinem Kopf während er ins Auto stieg und den Motor anließ. Es schnurrte.

„Oh, der größte Teil der Bevölkerung in Forks denk Carlisle wäre ein begeisterter Auto Sammler." Er fuhr schnell durch den Wald in Richtung Highway.

„Und das ist er nicht?"

„Nein, das ist eher mein Hobby. Rosalie sammelt auch Autos, aber sie spielt lieber mit ihrem Inneren herum als sie zu fahren. Sie hat auch an diesem hier einiges für mich gemacht."

Ich fragte mich immer noch warum wir zurück zu Charlies Haus fuhren als er vor dem Haus anhielt. Das Veranda Licht war an, obwohl es noch nicht richtig Dämmerte. Charlie wartete wahrscheinlich und spähte eventuell durch die Fenster. Ich wurde rot und fragte mich ob die erste Reaktion meines Vaters zu diesem Kleid ähnlich wie meine sein würde. Edward schlenderte um das Auto herum, langsam für ihn, um zu meiner Tür zu kommen – meine Befürchtung bestätigend, dass Charlie uns beobachtete.

Dann, als Edward mich vorsichtig aus dem kleinen Auto hob, kam Charlie – sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn – in den Vorgarten um uns zu begrüßen. Meine Wangen brannten; Edward bemerkte das und sah mich fragend an. Aber ich hätte mir keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Charlie sah mich nicht einmal.

„Ist das ein Aston Martin?" fragte er Edward mit ehrwürdiger Stimme.

„Ja – der Vanquish." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er unterdrückte es.

Charlie lies ein leises Pfeifen ertönen.

„Möchtest du gerne mal Probe fahren?" Edward hielt den Schlüssel hoch.

Charlies Augen lösten sich schließlich von dem Auto. Er sah Edward ungläubig an – in seinen Augen ein Schimmer von Hoffnung.

„Nein", sagt er widerstrebend, „Was würde dein Vater sagen?"

„Carlisle würde das nicht stören", sagte Edward Wahrheitsgemäß und lachend. „Mach schon." Er drückte die Schlüssel in Charlies bereite Hand.

„Oke, nur eine schnelle Spritztour…" Charlie streichelte bereits zärtlich mit einer Hand über den Kotflügel.

Edward half mir in Richtung Tür zu humpeln, hob mich hoch sobald wir drinnen waren und trug mich in die Küche.

„Das hat ja schon mal gut geklappt", sagte ich. „Er hatte keine Chance sich wegen des Kleides aufzuregen." Edward blinzelte. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht", gab er zu. Seine Augen wanderten wieder mit einem ernsten Ausdruck über mein Kleid. „Ich glaube es war eine gute Idee nicht mit dem Truck zu fahren, Oldtimer oder nicht."

Ich wandte meine Augen unwillig von seinem Gesicht ab, lange genug um zu bemerken, dass die Küche ungewöhnlich dunkel war. Es standen Kerzen auf dem Tisch, sehr viele sogar, etwa zwanzig oder dreißig, weiße Kerzen.

Der Tisch war mit von einer langen weißen Tischdecke bedeckt, passend dazu zwei Stühle.

„Ist das, dass woran du heute gearbeitet hast?"

„Nein – das hat nur etwa eine halbe Sekunde gedauert. Das Essen hat den ganzen Tag gedauert. Ich weis ja, dass du schicke Restaurants anstrengend findest, nicht das es da eine große Auswahl dieser Kategorie in der näheren Umgebung gibt, aber ich dachte mir über deine eigene Küche könntest du dich nicht beschweren."

Er setzte mich auf einen der Eingewickelten Stühle und begann Dinge aus dem Backofen und dem Kühlschrank zusammen zu stellen. Mir fiel auf, dass da nur ein Gedeck war.

„Wirst du Charlie nichts mitmachen? Er wird irgendwann dann doch wieder nach Hause kommen."

„Charlie könnte keinen Bissen mehr verdrücken – was glaubst du wer mein Tester war? Ich musste doch sicher sein, dass das alles essbar wird." Er stellte einen Teller vor mich, gefüllt mit Dingen, die sehr essbar aussahen.

Ich seufzte.

„Bist du immer noch sauer?" Er zog den anderen Stuhl um den Tisch herum, so das er sich neben mich setzten konnte.

„Nein. Oder, Ja, aber jetzt grade nicht. Ich hab nur grad gedacht – da geht sie dahin, die einzige Sache in der ich besser war als du. Das sieht wundervoll aus." Ich seufzte erneut.

Er lachte. „Du hast es ja noch nicht probiert – denk positiv, vielleicht schmeckt es scheußlich."

Ich nahm einen Bissen, wartete einen Moment und verzog mein Gesicht.

„Schmeckt es nicht?" fragte er schockiert.

„Nein, es ist natürlich großartig."

„Das ist befreiend", er lächelte, so wunderschön. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es gibt immer noch viele Sachen in denen du besser bist."

„Sag mir nur eine."

Er antwortete nicht sofort, er lies seine kalten Finger nur Vorsichtig die Linie meines Schlüsselbeins entlang gleiten und hielt meinem starren Blick mit seinen glühenden Augen stand, bis ich fühlte wie meine Haut brannte und ich errötete.

„Da, das, " murmelte er und berührte meine geröteten Wangen. „Ich hab noch nie jemanden so rot werden sehn."

„Na toll, " sagte ich mit Finsterem Blick. „Unfreiwillige Reaktionen – etwas auf das ich echt Stolz sein kann."

„Außerdem bist du die Mutigste Person die ich kenne."

„Mutig?" spottete ich.

„Du verbringst deine ganze spärliche Zeit in der Gesellschaft von Vampiren; das braucht schon nerven. Und du zögerst nie dich selbst in die gefährliche Nähe meiner Zähne zu begeben…"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Ich wusste, dass dir irgendwas einfallen würde."

Er lachte. „Ich mein das ernst, weist du. Aber egal. Iss." Er nahm mir die Gabel aus der Hand, ungeduldig und begann mich zu füttern. Das Essen war perfekt, wie auch sonst.

Charlie kam wieder als ich fast fertig war. Ich sah mir vorsichtig sein Gesicht an, aber das Glück war auf meiner Seite, er war noch zu sehr gefangen von dem Auto, als das er meinen Aufzuge bemerkt hätte. Er gab Edward den Schlüssel zurück.

„Danke, Edward", lächelte er verträumt. „Das ist ein Auto."

„Gern geschehen."

„Und wie wars?" Charlie sah auf meinen leeren Teller.

„Perfekt." Seufzte ich.

„Weis du Bella, du solltest ihn öfter bei uns Kochen üben lassen", grinste er.

Ich sah Edward böse an. „Ich bin mir sicher das wird er, Dad."

Wir waren noch nicht ganz aus der Tür als Charlie dann komplett aufwachte. Edward hatte seinen Arm um mich gelegt, um mir Balance zu geben, während ich in dem gefährlichen Schuh humpelte.

„Um, du siehst… sehr erwachsen aus, Bella" ich hörte den Anflug von Väterlichem erstaunen.

„Alice hat mich fertig gemacht. Ich hatte da nicht so viel zu sagen."

Edward lachte so leise, dass nur ich es hörte.

„Nun ja, wenn Alice…" er beendete seinen Satz nicht, von irgendwas beschwichtigt. „Du siehst toll aus, Bells." Er hielt inne mit einem schalkhaften glitzern in den Augen. „Also, sollte ich heute Abend damit rechnen, dass noch mehr junge Herren mit Anzug hier auftauchen?"

Ich stöhnte und Edward kicherte. Wie konnte jemand eine Tatsache sowenig wahrnehmen wie Tyler, ich konnte es nicht begreifen. Es war ja nicht so als wenn Edward und ich in der Schule ein Geheimnis daraus machen würden. Wir kamen und gingen zusammen, er trug mich halb zu den meisten meiner Stunden, ich saß jeden Tag bei seiner Familie beim Mittagessen und er war auch nicht verlegen darum mich vor Zeugen zu küssen. Tyler brauchte mit Sicherheit Professionelle Hilfe.

„Ich hoffe doch", Edward grinste meinen Vater an. "Er Eisschrank ist voll von Resten – sag ihnen sie können sich was nehmen."

„Ich denke nicht – das sind meine Reste", murmelte Charlie.

„Schreib die Namen für ich auf, Charlie", sagte er und der Anflug der Drohung war wahrscheinlich nur für mich hörbar.

„Oh, genug jetzt!" befahl ich.

Zum Glück schafften wir es dann endlich ins Auto und davon.

_Übersetzt von avadelong_


End file.
